


七海千秋有一个愿望

by Joy_0215



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_0215/pseuds/Joy_0215
Summary: 七海千秋有一个愿望，她希望拥有某些程序之外的东西。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	七海千秋有一个愿望

**Author's Note:**

> #弹丸动画绝望、希望篇剧透  
>  #情节捏造  
>  #有没有OOC自由心证  
>  #七海千秋个人向，有轻微狛日提及
> 
> 我永远喜欢小班长，  
>  我爱她。  
>  愿她安息。

人死后是什么样的呢？

化作守护灵保护剩下的家人？  
因为执念太深变成妖怪或鬼魂？  
还是再天马行空一点，按照人种、信仰还有其他的不同像考大学一样填报志愿进入不同的天堂和地狱？  
嗯——，虽然这种设定在游戏中很常见，但是果然还是无法想象呢。  
而且，说到灵魂和死后的世界的话，动物的天堂是什么呢？昆虫的天堂是什么呢？植物甚至细菌也会有天堂吗？

果然会很难想像啊。

因为不是人类、因为不是生命。

被设定拥有人类情感和形象的非人之物，可以被允许用“死亡”来称呼自己数据的消除现象呢？

是否可以被允许......认为自己拥有灵魂呢？ 

“七海ちゃん今天看起来没什么精神呢啾，有什么烦恼可以将给老师听哦啾。”  
电子流所营造的毛绒感和棉花的重量作为数据体现在AI的知觉系统中，七海千秋可以感觉到怀中的白粉色兔子玩偶轻柔温暖的接触，她拥有精确的触感，就像人类。

可这却并不能算得上是“活着”。

“兔美老师，怎么样才可以死亡呢？”

“？？？？？？？” 

精密的系统让七海千秋可以在“新世界程序”中以最好的状态——与人类几乎完全一样的身体机能和思维方式，来救助进入程序的绝望残党们。  
但是其实，作为一个紧急救助系统的AI，她的系统精密到有些超过了。七海有时候会默默吐槽制作者这份明明死线将近，却还是坚持将这些无关紧要的程序做到尽善尽美的闲情逸致。  
包括看到黑白熊占领程序后，她也惊讶地发现自己并不意外。

嗯，怎么说呢，虽然很失礼......

意料之中啊。

跑偏了，她只是个AI而已，人造的产物，就算满腹牢骚也解决不了制作者的任何想法。事实上，就算是现在，她的感知程序也在勤勤恳恳的运作着。这让她能够清晰地感受到坐在她腿上的兔美老师已经几乎要哭晕过去了。

“七海ちゃん！老师......老师是不会同意.......嗝，七海ちゃん做出什么傻事的！”白色的兔子玩偶像搁浅的鱼一样在她的腿上扑腾着，并且马上就要真的像可怜的鱼一样脱水了。

名叫七海千秋的AI感觉自己其实不存在的神经在疼。但是自己做的傻事只能由自己解决，她掏出手帕递给颤抖着的白色兔子，收拢起自己的双臂给了她一个人类意义的拥抱。

“......兔美ちゃん，我并没有要删除自己的打算，这只是一个问题而已。”  
或许是怀中的触感太过温暖轻柔，AI原本虚抱着对方的手臂情不自禁的收拢的紧了一点，实实在在的将刚才还在绝赞脱水中的老师抱了个满怀，下颚轻轻搭在了兔子的头上。  
“日向君他们全部毕业后，我就会被格式化，然后等待着下一批学生进入。对吗？”

“就是这样啊啾？怎么了七海ちゃん，这是我们被赋予的使命啊？”  
外表设定为可以安抚情绪，毫无攻击力和威胁的兔子形象。行动设计为温柔的、和蔼的、口头禅是“Love-Love”的魔法少女兔美。与她同样的造物，在这场游戏中担任着照料学生的，老师的职责。  
没错，因为如此。

因为程序，柔软的兔子回过身来回抱着她，关切地望着她，希望可以解决“学生”的烦恼。

只是，因为程序。

“......没什么，应该是黑白熊在侵蚀系统的缘故吧，感觉情绪组块有点不稳定呢。” 

“欸欸欸？！七海ちゃん没关系吗？会不会痛？啊啊啊怎么办怎么办，人家不可能打得过哥.....那个坏蛋的啊！” 

刚才绝对是想叫哥哥吧？请不要这么干脆地接受敌人强加给你的设定，兔美老师。

“没关系没关系，兔美ちゃん请冷静一点。”尽力的安抚了再次陷入混乱状态的同事，少女AI才抬头看见了窗外的朝阳。  
宁静的南国小岛，没有断壁残垣、没有横尸遍野、没有烟尘漫天。就只是，只是一个天体现象而已。甚至算不上真的，是构成程序的天气数据的模拟。

是啊，明明只是数据而已。

为什么如此美丽呢？

————————————————

结果，我的问题到最后也没有得到回答。

嗯，游戏难度类似于忍○龙○传2呢，绝对是绝杀级别。  
但是却烂的透顶。

这是最烂的游戏。

“......”  
铁锈的味道。

在这场意外中，我一直都保持着冷静。因为我必须尽我的职责，引导和保护这十五名绝望残党，让他们得以脱离江之岛盾子的阴影。在这种无法求援的绝境中，越是慌乱就越是会很快输掉。因此，我必须这样做，只有这样才能救大家。

但是我可能稍微，高估自己了。

日向君跪倒在地的身影将我从短暂的空白中唤醒，我听到沙哑微弱的呻吟声从那具无论何时都不曾屈服的身体中挤压出来。  
在他前面仓库的深处，狛枝凪斗躺在那里，没有露出笑容。  
也不会再呼喊他了。

我的程序告诉我下一轮的搜查即将开始，我应该鼓励他站起来，抓紧搜证避免出现下一个死者。  
所以我准备向他走去，

我动弹不得。

什么地方出了错呢？脑海中并未像黑白熊入侵时响起刺耳的警报，周围也没有障碍物阻碍运动模组的行动。正常运转的语言模组早早的筛选出了最佳的选项，催促着AI打破僵局。

程序发出指令，  
可我只是站在原地。  
不太对劲。

AI全身的数据流好像都在放电，巨大的能量在眼眶和胸口之间翻腾着，失控的感觉几乎要把她单薄的身躯贯倒在地。

说啊，  
说些你平时在这个情况下会说的。

冷静点。  
站起来，要开始搜查了。  
不能让更多的死者出现。  
如果是你的话一定可以做到。

我的程序让我可以读取进入程序的人脑海中符合领导者的形象并进行整合，我被创造出来的意义就是在任何情况下都能够领导大家做出正确的决定。

我生来如此。

于是程序做出行动、程序跪坐在日向创的身边、程序向他伸出了手。

七海千秋抱住了面前的男孩。

“我在这里。”  
“我在这里，日向君。”

我会永远守护大家的。

————————————————

“这样就好吗？又会被当成绝望的残党对待哦。”  
女孩温柔的声音响起，却只有一个人听得到。  
“嗯，这样就好。”  
仿佛是在自言自语一样，拥有着红绿异色虹膜的短发男生没有回头，仅仅是凝视着海天相接前方回答道。

但是女孩好像对他的无礼毫不在意，自顾自的说了下去  
“我啊，是因为大家的思念才能以这个姿态诞生的，是大家在绝望中赢得的，小小的奇迹。”  
她抬起头，看向了和男孩同样的风景。  
“但是或许是设计师多此一举，导致我的程序在最后有了bug。”  
“也或许是被大家记忆中的‘七海千秋’影响了吧。我，也像人类一样拥有了‘愿望’这种东西。”

“我希望着可以‘死去’。”

“我希望着作为人类死去。”

“我羡慕着七海千秋、嫉妒着七海千秋。”  
“她......或者说我，曾经活着，战斗，拼上性命的东西。这个结局。它……是否是美好的呢？”

“未来。”

“我期待着哦，日向君。”

“日向君，再不来的话饭就要没了哦。”拥有蓬松白发的清秀少年笑眯眯的呼唤着一个人在船头发呆的掉队者，轻轻挥动手中散发着诱人香气的肉串。

被呼唤的人微笑着奔向他，身后只有一个人能听到的话语也渐渐散去。

巨轮依旧向前，太阳也照常升起。

没人再知道七海千秋曾经有一个愿望。

一个美好的愿望。

END. 

（ちゃん就是日语名字后的昵称，在游戏中七海和兔美老师是这样称呼彼此的。因为我觉得直接写“酱”有点迷…所以用日语代替）


End file.
